Dentro de mim
by Anitta Black
Summary: Lily e James odeiam-se, mas, por uma questão de honra aceitam trocar de corpo. AVISO:Uso nomes em Inglês
1. A Proposta

Título – Dentro de nós  
  
Autora – Anitta Black  
  
Disclamer – Nenhuma das personagens me pertence. Algumas são a J K Rowling, outras da autora TeenTypist. (bigadão :p)  
  
Sinopse – Lily e James odeiam-se, e nunca poderiam imaginar que algo o fizesse mudar. Não é uma L/J comum!!!! ( eu uso os nomes em inglês ).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A proposta  
  
James Potter olhou friamente para Lily Evans, a dúvida da sua existência. Ela era o seu tormento e o seu maior prazer. Eles discutiam sempre da mesma maneira: ela gritava, ele replicava friamente. Ele descobrira que a voz fria e os olhos semicerrados funcionavam muito melhor que os gritos.  
  
-Faltaste a outra reunião.  
  
-Já te disse, tive treino de Quadribol.  
  
-O teu treino acabou à quarenta e cinco minutos, Potter! Podias perfeitamente ter ido à segunda parte da reunião!- Ela contara qu ele fosse, como Monitor-chefe, uma vez que ela tinha que sair mais cedo para uma aula extra com a McGonagall. Mas graças ao Potter ela faltara à aula, e certamente teria problemas quanto a isso.  
  
-Eu estava cansado.  
  
-Cansado?CANSADO!!! A única coisa que tu fazes lá é voar numa vassoura desconfortável durante 3 horas! Se queres um jogo a sério, porque não tentas algo em que uses as 2 pernas, como futebol?  
  
-Só estás zangada porque fizeste o pato de borracha, que era suposto tranfigurar esta manhã, explodir. E deixa-me que te diga, o Quadribol é muito mais que voar numa vassoura desconfortável. Envolve exercício e habilidade. A única vez que eu te vi numa vassoura tu desmaiaste, Quatro- olhos.  
  
-Isso foi há muito tempo, Porco-espinho.  
  
Quatro-olhos Evans e Porco-espinho Potter eram as alcunhas que eles tinham usado no seu 1º ano.Ela tinha-o chamado de Porco-espinho por causa do seu cabelo, espetado em todas as direcções. Ele tinha-a chamado de Quatro-olhos por causa dos óculos dela. Não muito original, mas irritava-a.  
  
-Bem, algumas coisas nunca mudam.  
  
- Como a tua atitude.  
  
-A minha atitude? E a tua?  
  
-Se a minha vida fosse tão fácil como a tua, eu estaria sempre alegre.  
  
-Achas que a minha vida é fácil? A tua é que é, Evans! Os professores adoram-te.  
  
-Isso é porque não fui eu que pus asas de morcego no almoço deles no Halloween do ano passado. Ou um pé falante que os perseguia no Natal de há dois anos. Ou ainda –  
  
-Já percebi, Evans. Deixa-me em paz. Eu faltei à reunião. É demasiado tarde para fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso. – Ele sentou-se no sofá mais longe dela.  
  
Ela pôs-se de pé e resmungou, irritada – Tenho que encontrar alguém que me ajude com Tansfiguração.  
  
Ele tossiu. – Eu sou o melhor nessa matéria. Porque não me pedes a mim?  
  
-Porque eu não te vou dar a satisfação de saber que há alguma coisa que tu poderias fazer para me ajudar. – Ela afastou-se, furiosamente.  
  
Ele riu. E ela ainda achava que ele era arrogante! Se a vida dele fosse tão fácil como a dela, ele jamais agiria como ela. James ouviu uma voz abafada sair do seu bolso. Então, ele tirou de lá um espelho.  
  
"James, estás atrasado para a detenção"  
  
- Ooops! Com quem é a detenção desta vez?  
  
"Flitwick"  
  
-Porquê? – perguntou, tentando lembrar-se.  
  
"Por fazeres com que o cabelo da Evans ficasse verde"  
  
-Ah! OK! – Ele sorriu. Tinha sido divertido – Estarei lá. – Ele guardou o espelho de volta e calmamente saiu da sala comum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Li, vocês discutiram outra vez? – Perguntou Alice.  
  
-Os comboios estão sempre atrasados?  
  
Alice olhou-a confusa.  
  
-Mas o Expresso de Hogwarts está sempre a tempo.  
  
-Esquece! Nós não discutimos sempre?  
  
-Sim. Porquê, desta vez? -Já nem me lembro. Não interessa. Qualquer coisa relacionada com ele não vale a pena lembrar.  
  
- Nem o Remus?  
  
-Já não gosto dele. Somos só amigos. Ele é um querido! Não sei como chegou a amigo do Potter. Ugh! Olha para ele – disse apontando para James, que falava com si próprio no espelho. – é mesmo arrogante, porco feio.  
  
Alice riu. – Não interessa a atitude, ele não é, definitivamente, um porco feio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uma semana depois, Lily estava sentada numa poltrona, perto da lareira. Olhava as chamas enquanto estudava para o teste de Encantamentos. De repente, alguém se apoiou na poltrona.  
  
-Tenho uma proposta para te fazer, Evans.  
  
-Porque é que eu te deveria ouvir? Estou a estudar.  
  
-Porque eu acho que aprenderias alguma coisa se me ouvisses.  
  
-Aprender contigo? Duvido.  
  
-Se fizeres isso, aprenderás quem estava cero e quem estava errado.  
  
-Sobre o quê? – Perguntou ela cautelosamente, enquanto ele se sentava no braço da poltrona.  
  
-Sobre a discussão de quando eu faltei à reunião de monitores da última semana.  
  
Ela acenou com a cabeça.  
  
-Se tu estiveres certa, esta será a melhor semana da tua vida. E se eu estiver certo, como sei que estou, esta será a melhor semana da minha vida e a tua pior. – Ele sorriu  
  
-O que é que queres, Potter? Não tenho tempo para joguinhos.  
  
-Uma simples troca. Nós passamos uma semana um como o outro. Passaremos esta semana um como o outro.  
  
-Como? A poção Polissuco só dá para uma hora e demoraria um mês para fazer.  
  
- Isto é muito mais fiável do que a poção Polissuco. Encontrei o feitiço perfeito na Biblioteca.  
  
-Oh! Tu sabes onde fica a biblioteca! – disse ela, sarcástica.  
  
-Sim, eu sei onde fica a Biblioteca – disse ele, impaciente -Mas se é muito mais fiável, porque é que as pessoas usam a poção Polissuco?  
  
-Porque este feitiço requer o consentimento das duas pessoas. Uma poção Polissuco não requer que a outra pessoa saiba o que andas a fazer. E o feitiço dura uma semana, em vez de uma hora.  
  
-E tens a certeza que não leste mal e que dizia sete horas ou algo do género? Sbes, eu não confio muito na tua habilidade de leitura.  
  
- Para de enrolar, Evans. Aceitas? – Ele aproximou-se dela e fitou-a.  
  
- Sim. Vai ser a semana mais fácil da minha vida!  
  
-Não contes com isso! Encontramo-nos aqui à meia-noite para trocar. Combinado? – ele estendeu a mão na direcção dela.  
  
-Combinado – disse, apertando-a.  
  
Quando ele saiu, Lily riu. Esta seria a semana mais fácil da sua vida. Começou a fazer um horário para o James que incluia reuniões de Monitoria, aulas extra, e outas coisas que ele teria de fazer enquanto ela. A vida é bela! Era a vongança perfeita. Ele teria de passar uma semana inteira na sua pele. E o melhor de tudo, era que a ideia tinha sido dele!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James desceu as escadas, trazendo um pesado livro consigo. Uma semana como Lily Evans! Era uma fatia de bolo! Ele encontrou-a esperando por ele de pijama.  
  
- Ssh!!! Está toda a gente a dormir! – disse ela, sentando-se no sofá.  
  
-Se estão a dormir, então não devem ouvir os meus passos. – James olhou-a. Ele não tinha a certeza de que pijama ele esperaria que Lily usasse, mas uns shorts mínimos e um top igualmente mínimo não era, de certeza.  
  
-Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? – Perguntou-lhe James.  
  
-Claro! Vai ser a semana mais simples da minha vida! Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é faltar a algumas aulas e passar o meu tempo a jogar Quadribol. Não pode ser difícil – ela entregou-lhe alguns papéis.  
  
-O que é isto?  
  
-A tua agenda. Tudo o que tens que fazer está aí. Espero que te divirtas! – Ela sorriu .  
  
-Só podes estar a brincar!  
  
-Pensas em desistir?  
  
-Claro que não. O meu equipamente de Quadribol está debaixo da minha cama. Espero que não te importes, mas ele cheira um bocado mal. Já não me lembro da última vez que o lavei.  
  
-Pareces sempre muito limpo nos jogos...  
  
-Oh! Tu vais aos jogos?! Não conhecia esse teu espírito de Grifinória! Bem, a roupa de treino está separada da roupa de jogo.  
  
-Vamos trocar rápido, Potter. A não ser que estejas com medo!  
  
-Eu? Medo? Nunca...! Tens a tua varinha?  
  
-Achas mesmo, que eu estando a menos de 500 metros de ti não ia ter a minha varinha?  
  
James riu. – OK. Este é o feitiço. Temos que o repetir frente a frente, de olhos fechados e varinhas juntas. Temos também que realmente querer que a troca aconteça.  
  
Eles leram o feitiço muitas vezes até o memorizarem.  
  
-Pronta?  
  
-Como sempre estarei.  
  
Levantaram-se do sofá onde estavam sentados. Ele pousou o livro e ela a agenda.  
  
-Aos três? – perguntou ele.  
  
Ela assentiu. Puseram-se frente a frente.  
  
-Um...  
  
Encostaram as varinhas e fecharam os olhos.  
  
-Dois...  
  
-Três...  
  
Começaram a recitar o feitiço.  
  
Quando disseram a última palavra, os dois sentiram-se enjoados. Andavam em círculos numa espiral vermelha antes de serem ofuscados por uma imensa claridade. Quando finalmente puderam abir os olhos encontraram-se a olhar para si próprios.  
  
James pestanejou, segurando a varinha de Lily. Ele sabia que isto aconteceria, mas não estava preparado. Era demasiado irreal. Deixou-se cair até ao sofá.  
  
Lily sentou-se ao lado dele.  
  
-Um bocado estranho, não é? – perguntou ela, com a voz de James, pondo em seguida a mão sobre a boca.  
  
-Sim, um bocado.  
  
- Acho que devíamos estabelecer algumas regras. Acho que não queremos que descubram que trocamos.  
  
-Não, definitivamente. Eu trouxe o livro da área restricta.  
  
-Da área restricta?????!!!!  
  
Ele acenou com a cabeça e olhou para baixo. Infelizmente havia algo que impedia o contacto visual com o chão : as suas novas pernas, longas e pálidas.  
  
-Acho melhor estabelecermos essas regras agora. – disse Lily, firmemente. – Tens que agir como eu, ou seja, não podes estar sempre assim a olhar para as minhas pernas. Tens que cumprir este horário, fazer todos os trabalhos e pelo menos fingir que prestas atenção nas aulas.  
  
-Para seres eu, não podes parecer que estás a prestar atenção, mas tens que estar atenta, para ter a certeza que consegues fazer as coisas certas.  
  
-Então é esse o segredo do teu talento? Parecer que não estás a prestar atenção, quando na realidade estás? Não sabia que eras tão estudioso...  
  
-Esse é um dos meus segredos. Há outros. Não sei quanto te devo contar.  
  
-Muitos segredos? – perguntou ela.  
  
-Muitos, em muita coisa. Todos têm segredos. Tu não tens? Ou és demasiado aborrecida para ter segredos, Miss Evans?  
  
-Se eu tiver, nunca irás descobrir. Senão, não seria um segredo.  
  
- Pois...  
  
-Bom, mais regras. Nada de namoriscar com raparigas enquanto estiveres 0no meu corpo.  
  
-E tu não faças isso com nenhum rapaz.  
  
-Não o farei. Mesmo no meu próprio corpo, ma maioria deles não merece o meu tempo.  
  
-A maioria?  
  
-Não te direi...  
  
- Há mais alguma coisa?  
  
-Que eu me lembre, não.  
  
James começou a ir para o dormitório masculino e Lily para o feminino., quando ela se lembrou de algo.  
  
-Uh! Potter?  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Esquecemo-nos de uma coisa muito importante.  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Agora, eu sou um rapaz e tu uma rapariga. Temos de trocar de dormitórios.  
  
-Tens razão. Então vamos trocar. Boa noite.  
  
-Potter!!!!  
  
-O que foi?  
  
Ela forçou-o a sentar-se no sofá. – Temos que discutir mais algumas regras.  
  
- Ok. – Ele sorriu inocentemente, e Lily quiz bater-lhe, mas ele disse – Não podes bater numa rapariga, James.  
  
-Potter, não quero que toques no meu corpo.Oh! Esta semana vai ser horrível! Vou ter de deixar o meu corpo ao maldito Potter!  
  
James sorriu.  
  
Ela levantou-se e puxou-o pelo colarinho. Talvez afinal houvessem vantagens em estar no corpo de James.  
  
-Não me tocas. Nenhuma parte do meu corpo.  
  
-E como é que eu vou tomar banho, vestir-me, ir no banheiro?  
  
- Isto é mau. Muito, muito mau.- ela disse, atirando-o para o sofá.  
  
-Sabes, se alguém te vir a bater em raparigas, vais ter problemas. – disse James.  
  
-Cala-te Potter. Tu planeaste isto desde o início, não foi? Como é que eu fui tão estúpida!  
  
James não tinha pensado nisso quando planeara a troca.  
  
-Acredites ou não, Lily, eu não tinha planeado isto. Posso ter 17 anos, mas não sou um completo pervertido. Quando planeei a troca, a minha única intenção era que percebesses que é difícil ser James Potter. Ela fitou-o.  
  
-E em matéria de vestir, não quero que olhes para os meus amigos, Evans. E eu sei que tens uma queda pelo Remus. Afasta-te dele, a não ser que estejas com o Sirius e o Peter também.  
  
-Eu não gosto do Remus, para tua informação. Não que isso seja da tua conta...  
  
-Então costumavas gostar. Não aches que eu não reparei. Não sou um idiota.  
  
-Pois enganaste-me. Bem, não quero que olhes para as minhas amigas enquanto se vestem.  
  
-Eu já te disse. Não sou um pervertido.Ah! E há algumas coisas que deves saber para amanha de manhã: o Sirius demora imenso para se pentear, por isso, é melhor que entres no banheiro antes dele. Sirius, Peter e Remus podem chamar-te Pontas, é uma alcunha. O meu cabelo, teu por esta semana, precisa de ser escovado 3000 vezes para ficar brilhante. Acho que é tudo, por agora.  
  
-Ok. Boa noite  
  
-Boa noite.  
  
Ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, e encontrou qual das cinco camas era a de James.  
  
James também encontrou facilmente a cama de Lily. Pôs os óculos na mesa de cabeceira "Como é esquisito usar óculos ", e adormeceu instantaneamente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bem!!! É isto, por agora!!! Olhem uma coisa. Eu estou cheia de problema : mãe no hospital, exames, vô dar em doida. Só vou continuar a fic se realmente valer a pena. Então eu resolvi que de 5 em 5 reviews eu actualizo ( isso vale p'ra qualquer história ) Tá bom? Agora depende de vocês! 


	2. Acordando do lado errado da cama

Oi, como prometido, eu voltei... apreciem!!! Brigadão, TeenTypist, não se preocupe você tem direitos de autor. ( Thank you very very very much TeenTypist.Your fanfic is very good!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2. Acordando do lado errado da cama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James acordou e olhou em volta, confuso. Ele não conseguia ver bem, mas sabia que algo estava errado. Olhou para baixo, para uma camisola que ele não reconheceu. Inspirou fundo. Ow! Havia mesmo algo que não estava bem. Cheirava a maçã... e morangos.  
  
Então ele lembrou-se. Este não era o seu quarto, era o da Lily. Louvado seja Deus! Ele estava no dormitório feminino! De repente, percebeu porque é que não conseguia ver: Lily usava sempre óculos. Aparentemente, ela era tão cega como um morcego sem eles. Ele tateou na mesinha de cabeceira e encontrou-os. Aha! Agora ele podia ver perfeitamente. Percebeu que tinha sido o primeiro a acordar. Não era raro, no seu dormitório, uma vez que tinha que competir com os seus amigos para chegar ao banheiro.  
  
Levantou-se e olheu para o espelho, pela primeira vez depois da troca. O seu cabelo estava oleoso ( não tanto como o do Snape ) e tinha caspa!Ele estava incrédulo. Como podia ela? Com este cabelo ruivo e ondulado tão bonito, e ela deixava-o ficar nestas condições. Era uma desgraça, era o que era. Uma desgraça.  
  
Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Ele tirou roupa, meias, roupa interior, e o mais importante de tudo, uma escova da mala de Lily e foi para o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si. Abriu a porta do duche para ver com o que é que ele podia trabalhar. Havia um frasco de condicionador, muitos de shampô, uma barra de sabão e um frasco que gel de melão.  
  
Triste. Simplesmente triste. Só ele e Sirius juntos tinham uns 12 frascos de variados produtos para o cabelo. Mas James tinha esperança. Sabia que tinha que trabalhar muito, mas tinha esperança.  
  
Começou. Sentou-se no chão ( ainda de shorts e top ) e começou a depilar as pernas. Depois tirou todos os nós do cabelo, enquanto o penteava. Agora teria de se livrar da caspa. Ele jamais poderia sair do dormitório assim. Tentando ignorar o que fazia, despiu-se e entrou no duche.Espalhou o champô, massajando o cabelo. Agora tinha a certeza de que nem gordura nem caspa iria ficar naquele cabelo. Passou por água e repetiu. Depois pegou no condicionador. Olhou em volta, procurando por uma esponja, mas não encontrou nenhuma. De qualquer maneira havia muitas daquelas coisas esponjosas. Decidiu usar uma dessas e com a ajuda do gel de melão acabou de tomar banho. Enxaguou-se, fechou o chuveiro e pegou numa toalha. Então ocorreu-lhe que a toalha deveria ser enrolada um pouco acima do seu quadril. Tentando não pensar no que fazia, James vestiu-se com as roupas de Lily. Então sentou-se para começar a pentear-se. Demorou um pouco mais do que o costume, mas ele achou que estava bastante bem.  
  
James estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Apesar de ter um corpo de rapariga completamente ao seu dispôr, ele continuara a ser um verdadeiro gentleman. Não tinha feito nada de errado até agora, na verdade até tinha feito Lily parecer melhor do que o costume. Ele procurou nas gavelas do banheiro. Não sania que a única coisa mais assustadora do que olhar para a bolsa de uma rapariga, era olhar para a sua gaveta no banheiro. Ele procurava por alguma coisa que o ajudasse com o cabelo. Abriu uma das gavetas e encontrou um invólucro de plástico, contendo várias saquetas cor-de-rosa. "Para que serve isto?" perguntou-se. Decidiu que não queria saber, mas que fosse o que fosse, não o iria ajudar com o cabelo.  
  
Decidiu que iria deixar o cabelo como estava. Lily nunca o usava solto, mas ele achava que até ficava muito bem. Pegou no seu ( da Lily ) pijama e saiu do banheiro.  
  
As suas novas companheiras de quarto já estavam acordadas, algumas até já estavam vestidas, outras resmungavam por ele ter demorado tanto no banheiro.  
  
Então Alice gritou, escandalosamente – Lily!  
  
-O que foi ? – respondeu ele  
  
-Estás fantástica! Há alguma coisa que me queiras contar? Um rapaz...?  
  
-É uma vingança. Estou a tentar seduzir alguém. – disse James, agradecendo pelas suas habilidades a mentir.  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Um rapaz irritante.  
  
-Bem, acho que vai resultar. Por que não me contaste antes?  
  
-Bem... uh... queria que fosse surpresa. Bem, vou descer à espera dele. Devias vestir-te.  
  
-Ok. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, eu quero saber dos pormenores.  
  
-Ok – "Fantástico, conversa de raparigas! Era só o que mais me faltava" Pensou ele, sarcásticamente.  
  
Alice correu para o banheiro e James desceu as escadas e sentou-se á espera de Lily. "Raios" pensou, "esqueci-me de lhe dizer que o Sirius dorme de boxers".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily acordou, surpresa por ver o quarto na perfeição, mal abriu os olhos. Ficou ainda mais surpresa quando não reconheceu o quarto. Voltou a deitar a cabeça na almofada e fechou os olhos. Quando os abrisse outra vez seria tudo um sonho e ela estaria de volta ao seu quarto. Mas, no fundo, sabia que não seria o caso. Com os olhos fechados ela conseguia cheirar a almofada que pressionava contra a sua cara, e cheirava como... bem, cheirava a Potter, para ser honesta.  
  
-Pontas, estás bem? – perguntou uma voz preocupada.  
  
"Oh não! É Remus! Como é que ele havia entrado ali? "Então ela lembrou-se. Ela estava no dormitório de Remus. E de Potter também. Já p'ra não falar de Sirius, Peter e Frank.  
  
-Estou óptima – disse, percebendo que ele falava com ela.  
  
-Acho que deverias acordar se quiseres tomar duche. Já toda a gente foi menos nós. – disse Sirius.  
  
Lily sentiu um peso sobre a sua cama, ou melhor, a de James. Levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Remus esta ali, abotoando os últimos botões da camisa, com o cabelo molhado. Sirius estava sentado na sua cama, de boxers. Ela tentou não olhar para ele. Ela já vira rapazes em calções de banho. Não era a mesma coisa?  
  
-Hum... podes ir tu, Bl-Sirius. Acho que não vou tomar duche esta manha. O meu cabelo ainda está limpo.A verdade é que ela estava cheia de medo de tomar duche. O corpo de James... Ela tentou bloquear as imagens que passavam na sua cabeça.  
  
-Estás mesmo bem? Não tens febre? – Remus encostou a mão na testa de Lily.  
  
-Sim, estou bem, porquê?  
  
-Só porque tu nunca passas um dia sem lavar o cabelo. És tão obcecado como o Almofadinhas.  
  
- Bem... estou cansado. Ela supôs que o Almofadinhas seria Sirius.  
  
-Foste a algum lado sem nós ontem à noite?  
  
-Não. Onde é que eu poderia ir?  
  
-A qualquer lugar. Às cozinhas. À biblioteca. A Hogsmeade. Aonde te apetecesse.  
  
-Não, não fui a lado nenhum. Só até à sala comum. Não conseguia dormir. – Hogsmeade? James tinha muito que explicar.! Hei! Desde quando é que ele tinha deixado de ser Potter?!. – Onde estão os outros?  
  
-Peter e Frank já desceram. Acho que foram para o Grande Salão. – disse Sirius, entrando no banheiro. – Desçam para o café da manhã. Eu já vou.  
  
-Oh! A próxima década é JÁ?-Perguntou Remus.  
  
Sirius fechou a porta.  
  
Remus disse –Sabes que é isso que ele demora só a pentear-se. Lily sentou-se. "Acho que é melhor vestir-me". Ao menos não seria tão mau como tomar banho. Levantou-se e procurou por algumas vestes, tirando a t- shirt. Ela sentiu-se ligeiramente embaraçada nesse momento. Ela estava sem camisa em frente a um rapaz. Então lembrou-se que naquele momento ela era um rapaz. Vestiu-se, pensando "Hoje não tenho que usar soutien!" Como rapariga, usar um era ainda pior que não usar, mas esta semana ela não teria de o fazer. Ser James era fantástico.  
  
Ela pegou numa escova e começou a pentear-se. Acabou em cinco minutos. Provavelmente ela teria desfeito a maior parte dos nós.  
  
-Estou pronto.  
  
-O que se passa, James? Não estás em ti!  
  
-Nada.- Disse ela rapidamente. Ela ouviu um som estridente sair do banheiro. – O que é isto?  
  
-Apenas o Sirius a cantar. Como sempre faz. Diz-me o que há, James? A Lily chateou-te?  
  
Ah! Então com ela era Evans e Quatro-olhos, mas nas costas era Lily?Interessante.  
  
-Não.  
  
-Tens a certeza? Pareces preocupado desde que faltaste àquela reunião.  
  
-A sério? Mas não estou.  
  
-Talvez te sintas culpado por a desiludires.  
  
-Desde quando é que eu me sinto culpado?  
  
-Sabias que ela falrou a uma aula extra com a McGonagall porque tu não estavas lá? James, desta vez ela estava a confiar em ti, a contar contigo. E tu desilusiste-a. Ela precisava mesmo da aula extra. Ela reprovou no teste de Transfiguração do dia seguinte, sabias?  
  
-Como sabes isso? – Ela estava abismada. Achava que ninguém sabia. Até mesmo Alice não conseguiu descobrir!  
  
-Isso não interessa. O que interessa é que a deixaste ficar mal. Achei que te importavas.  
  
-I-  
  
-Não respondas. Apenas não te esqueças da próxima vez. -Eles desceram as escadas juntos.  
  
Lily viu James sentado no outro lado da sala. – Vai descendo, Remus. Eu depois falo contigo.  
  
Remus notou para onde ela estava a olhar. – Ok. Mas desta vez não faças asneira. – Ele saiu.  
  
Lily foi até James, quando a sua expressão mudou completamente.  
  
-JAMES!  
  
-Não grites! O que achas que vão dizer se me virem a gritar o meu nome?  
  
-Desculpa. – Ela aproximou-se do seu ouvido. – Estás a usar soutien?  
  
-Não. Se queres que te diga, nem percebi bem para que é que serve.  
  
Lily bufou. – Ok. Vai lá acima e põe um. Agora.  
  
-Porquê?  
  
Lily enrubesceu. – Porque os teus seios, meus seios, estão a mexer-se por todo o lado e eu não quero que os rapazes comecem a olhar para o que eles pensam que sou eu o dia inteiro.  
  
James obedeceu e desceu dez minutos mais tarde.  
  
-Desculpa. Não consegui perceber como apertava. Parece uma coleira de cão. É horrorosamente desconfortável.  
  
-Bem, habitua-te. Faz parte do dia-a-dia de qualquer rapariga.  
  
-Porquê?  
  
-Já te expliquei. Porque é que o teu cabelo está solto?  
  
-Porque fica muito melhor assim. Quando o apanhas fazes lembrar a McGonagall. Não o usas solto desde-  
  
-Eu sei quando foi a última vez que eu usei o meu cabelo solto, Potter.  
  
Foi então que a face dele deu lugar a uma expressão de horror.  
  
-Não o penteaste!!!  
  
-Claro que sim. Penteei-o 3000 vezes, como disseste.  
  
-Mas têm nós. E não o lavaste hoje.  
  
-Tu lavaste?  
  
-Eu tive que lavar. O teu cabelo estava nojento.  
  
A cara dela estava vermelha. Ele tinha-se visto nua! - Oh! Pára de ser assim. Eu já te disse que "rapaz de desassete anos" e "completo pervertido" não são sinónimos. Além disso, tu também terás de tomar, especialmente considerando o cheiro depois de um treino de Quadribol.  
  
Ela pareceu pensativa.  
  
-Bem. Algum problema com os meus amigos?  
  
-Nenhum, aparte não me teres dito que o Sirius dormia de boxers e cantava horrorosamente mal. – ela sorriu.  
  
"Ah" pensou James, "Então era assim que ele ficava quando sorria verdadeiramente"  
  
-Mais alguma coisa, Potter?  
  
-Ah! P'ra que servem aquelas coisas em embalagens cor-de-rosa que estavam no banheiro?  
  
Lily corou. James estava chocado. Ele nunca corava!  
  
-Alguma coisa que eu deva saber ?– perguntou ele.  
  
-Explico-te depois, Potter.  
  
-Lembra-te. Hoje o meu nome é Evans.  
  
-Ok, Evans.  
  
Alice não podia ouvir o que eles diziam, mas se Lily estava a rir e a falar normalmente com James Potter, então ele devia ser o azarado.  
  
-Agora temos ambos Transfiguração. Devíamos sentar-nos juntos para não correr riscos – Disse Lily.  
  
-Tens razão.  
  
Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Remus e Peter.  
  
-Estão a ver o mesmo que eu?  
  
-Estou a ver, mas não acredito. – disse Peter.  
  
-E eu também não. – disse Remus.  
  
-James e Lily a falar amigavelmente! E eu sempre soube que ela era engraçada, mas desde quando ela é assim?  
  
-Percebo – disse Peter olhando para Lily.  
  
Remus riu. – Talvez queiram por os olhos de volta ao sítio antes que eles caiam. -Tsk Tsk. Quase tenho pena dele. – disse uma voz atrás de Remus.  
  
-Porquê, Alice? – perguntou ele, voltando-se.  
  
-Porque acho que a Lily está a tentar partir-lhe o coração.  
  
-James não iria deixar. – afirmou Peter  
  
-É. O Grande James Potter – disse Sirius sem tirar os olhos de Lily.  
  
Alice revirou os olhos. – Ela não se pôs assim tão diferente para nada, e se querem saber-  
  
-Não, não queremos – murmurou Sirius.  
  
-Ela parece estar a seduzir o Potter. E eu ousaria dizer que ele está sendo bem seduzido...  
  
-Vamos ver...  
  
-Então o que achas disto?  
  
Alice apontou para Lily e James que saiam juntos do Salão, apesar de ser muito cedo para a 1ª aula.  
  
Pela primeira vez, Sirius estava sem palavras.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gostaram?! Parece que eu postei mais rápido do que previa! Mas não contem que continue assim. Não tenho muito tempo, mas tenho imensos problemas!  
  
Bem, Eu quero agradecer:  
  
Bru Black e Mione Malfoy : Obrigada!!! As reviews me dão logo vontade de escrever! Por favor continue lendo.  
  
Bru Black : Não, a fic não está terminada, por isso eu estou tendo problemas em postar tão rápido!  
  
TeenTypist : You don't need a translation service to speak with me. I may not write very well, but I understand English. As I said before, thank you very much!!!  
  
Belle-black-potter : Eu espero que o português de portugal não incomode muito! Normalmente eu costumo conseguir escrever em brasileiro, mas minha professora de Português me impediu e eu gosto que ela leia as minhas histórias!!! Continue lendo, por favor!!!!!!  
  
Biba Malfoy : Espero que você goste tanto desta fic como eu gosto da sua!!! Inda bem que gostou! Deby : Tô continuando, como pode ver!! Brigada pela review!!!  
  
Anaisa : Aqui está o seu cap! Brigada pela propaganda!!! ( Vc acha que 5 reviews é mto mas elas vieram rapidinho. Naum sei se vou conseguir postar o 3º capítulo nas 10... Vamos ver...  
  
nessinha-black : Quanto ao enredo, se deve muito à TeenTypist, que me ajudou mto na criação da história. Valew! Continue lendo!!!  
  
A Todos aqueles que leram a minha fic mas não deixaram review : Mto obrigado por terem lido!!! Eu tô tentando resolver o problema das reviews anónimas, mas quem puder por favor deixe!!!  
  
Anitta Black 


End file.
